1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a the field of processing time-based media. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for processing sequences of images, audio sequences, and the like on a computing device such as a personal computer.
2. Background
Computers and other processors based devices handle many kinds of data. Computers are regularly required to process data in the form of time-based media such as sequences of video, sequences of audio, and combined audio/video sequences. An example is a sequence of video shot from a camera. Another example includes sequences of still images augmented by sound that create a virtual three-dimensional view with accompanying sound. Processing of time based media is often achieved via a compressor/decompressor known as a CODEC which may be implemented in software, in hardware, or a combination of both software and hardware. Generally, a CODEC is any technology for compressing and decompressing data.
Operating systems provide utilities which may be used by application programs for various purposes, including the handling of time-based media data such as audio and video. The utilities may be provided via application program interfaces commonly referred to as APIs. Many operating systems do not provide more than rudimentary support for time-based media such as video and audio. An extension to a traditional operating system which may be included as part of an operating system or an extension which may exist in conjunction with an operating system and between application programs and an operating system may be provided to enhance the processing of video, audio, and other time based media.